


Bangin' a trash can

by grizzlybear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzlybear/pseuds/grizzlybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THERE ARE NO TRASH CANS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY</p>
<p>Kuroken PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bangin' a trash can

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Sorry if it's bad, I tried. Don't be afraid to leave comments (nice comments, if it sucks then laugh and move on lmao)
> 
> Inspired by the headcanon that Kenma is actually a secret horny little fuck :)

“Kuroo~” Kenma purred as he rolled over to spoon his lover. “Hm?” Kuroo barely made a noise in reply, but Kenma ran with it.  
“I’m hoorrrnnyyyy~~” Kenma whined as he snuggled closer to Kuroo. Kuroo turns his head to look at Kenma, and Kenma sees the smirk on his face. This happens often, since Kenma is horny all the fucking time. (Do you know how many times Kuroo’s gotten off in the locker rooms after practice? At least ten, thanks to Kenma’s sex drive.) He decides to milk Kenma’s desperation for all he can by denying him what he wants until Kenma can throw away his pride and beg to be taken.  
“Yeah? Whaddya want me to do about it?”  
“Kurooooo~~” Kenma whines as he shakes his head into Kuroo’s back.  
“Say it” charms Kuroo.  
“No.”  
“Say it.”  
“No.” Kenma pouts.  
“Then I don’t know what you want and I’m going back to sleep” Kuroo replies, turning his head back to rest comfortably on the pillow. Kuroo just wants to hear him say it. Kenma huffs against Kuroo’s back.  
“Kuroo...” Kenma muses, running his fingers along the boy’s sides and Kuroo starts to feel goosebumps. “Kuroo….I want you to fuck me.” There it is. Play it cool Kuroo, play it cool. He replies with a soft “mhm” but doesn’t look back at Kenma, or show any interest in him at all, for that matter. Kenma frowns when his words don’t get him the reaction he wants. He just wants his boyfriend’s dick inside of him at 3 am, is that too much to ask? He realizes a simple “fuck me” won’t suffice, and digs his nails into Kuroo’s sides.  
“I want you to fuck me until the only word I know is ‘Kuroo’ and I’ve left scratches on every part of your stomach”  
“My stomach?” Kuroo asks, turning his head towards Kenma. Kenma sits up, and begins to twirl his hair between his fingers while a blush forms on his cheeks.  
“Y-yeah…I want to ride you” Kenma’s blush deepens.  
“Done.” Kuroo says as he flops over from his side and onto his back. Kenma smiles and quickly straddles himself over Kuroo, leaning down for a kiss. They pull apart, and Kenma rests his forehead on Kuroo’s.  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard your little voice will go out” Kuroo says as he nuzzles their noses together. His words make Kenma grip onto his shirt and go in for another kiss.  
“Off, off.” Kenma says, tugging at the cloth clinging to Kuroo’s body. He wiggles his hips a little, trying to communicate to Kuroo that his shirt isn’t the only thing that needs to come off. Kuroo grips onto Kenma’s hips and kisses him again.  
“We’ll get there we’ll get there, baby”. Kenma grinds harder into Kuroo and starts nipping at the raven’s neck. Kuroo can already feel Kenma’s boner through his boxers.  
“I just want you inside of me” mumbles Kenma, and Kuroo ruts his hips into Kenma’s ass, causing Kenma to release a whimper before lightly grinding down into Kuroo again. He sits there in ecstasy, grinding into Kuroo and he can feel his boyfriend getting harder and harder. Kuroo just sits there watching as his boyfriend grinds on him, panting and moaning and gripping onto Kuroo’s shirt. Kuroo starts to grind into Kenma and Kenma releases a gasp while tightening his grip.  
“Nngh- Kuroo, stop teasing, please, stop teasing.”  
“I don’t know, you look pretty good up there.” Kuroo runs his thumbs over Kenma’s hip bones.  
“Might have to tease you a little longer,” Kuroo thrusts up again  
“since your dick does look really good in those boxers” Kenma looks down and sees his erection is straining against his underwear, and a small wet spot is forming where the head of his dick is.  
“Kuroo-o-o a-aah ahh nghh” Kenma whines as he grinds harder and faster against Kuroo’s dick and Kuroo reciprocates his actions. Kenma stops and turns his fists into claws on Kuroo’s shirt.  
“Kuroo just fuck me already damn it, I’m hard and I need you. Take off your shirt so I can mark you up and I’ll handle our boxers” if looks could kill, Kuroo would have been a goner. Kuroo props himself up on his elbows and removes his shirt. He reaches for the lube they had used earlier but were too lazy to put away (thank god). Kenma first slides off Kuroo’s boxers, and then shimmies out of his own. Once both of their boxers are tossed somewhere around the bed, Kenma returns to straddling Kuroo while Kuroo lubes up his fingers.  
“Babe, come closer so I can prep you.” Kuroo whispers as he brings Kenma forward. Kenma straddles Kuroo as much as possible and spreads his ass for him. Kuroo wraps one hand around Kenma’s cock and uses the other to prod around Kenma’s hole. Kuroo works Kenma’s cock for a while and starts to push one finger into Kenma. He takes his hand off of Kenma’s length and places it on his ass, so he can stretch Kenma even more.  
“More, more I need more.” Kenma moans as he lets Kuroo slip a second finger inside. Kuroo smirks and kisses Kenma . “You’re pretty open already, aren’t you?” purrs Kuroo as he curls his fingers inside of Kenma, making Kenma gasp.  
“Kenma”  
“Hm?” Kenma’s hands are latched back onto Kuroo’s stomach again when Kuroo adds a 3rd finger to the mix.  
“Aren’t you going to take off your sweatshirt?” Kuroo curls his fingers inside Kenma again, and Kenma tries to speak without losing his composure.  
“It’s-nngh n-not mine. It’s yours” Kuroo straightens out his fingers and his smirk immediately subsides. He gets deadly serious causing Kenma to freeze. Kuroo leans up next to Kenma’s ear and nips it.  
“You’re wearing my sweatshirt during sex?” Kuroo asks in a low, velvety tone. Kenma doesn’t know if he should be afraid or aroused, and decides the best answer to this question would be the honest one. Kenma blushes and replies  
“Y-yeah..it’s soft..and smells like you” Kenma didn’t expect Kuroo to curl his fingers again, and push them against his prostate. He drew out a gasp from Kenma before tenderly kissing him on the lips.  
“That’s hot.” Kenma feels Kuroo’s fingers brush against his prostate a few more times, rocking his hips in response. “And I think you’re ready” Kuroo slowly slides his fingers out of Kenma and Kenma slides back to hover over Kuroo’s dick. He steadies himself on Kuroo’s hips using his hands and slowly pushes down onto Kuroo. With each inch, Kenma’s grip on Kuroo tightens, until he’s full. He drums his fingers on Kuroo’s hipbones as he waits for his body to adjust to Kuroo’s size. Kuroo thumbs over Kenma’s hips and lovingly smiles up at him  
“You’re doing fine. You’re so beautiful.” Kuroo lays a hand on Kenma’s thigh, and lightly strokes the soft skin. “And you take me so well. Just take your time.” Kenma bites his lip and timidly lifts his hips up a little before pressing back down. A whimper escapes from Kenma’s throat, and he directs his gaze from the ceiling to his boyfriend below.  
“I thought you wanted to be fucked hard? Is the kitten too shy?” Kuroo teases and Kenma drags his nails down Kuroo’s chest while lifting his ass up all the way, and slams back down on to Kuroo.  
“A-ahh Kenma okay it was a jo-“ Kuroo can barely choke out the rest of his sentence as Kenma repeats the action and sets a steady rhythm .  
“K- en ma” Kuroo’s grip on his lover’s body tightens and he begins to thrust into Kenma, matching his pace.  
“Ahh hahh hah K-Kuroo it feels-so good-it feels-“Kenma starts to slow down, and Kuroo does the same so he can hear the sweet words that fall from Kenma’s mouth.  
“Kenma-you look so good like this and you feel so good around me- I’m gonna cum s-oon” Kuroo is distracted by a particularly loud moan from Kenma, and he no longer cares about how good he feels, only how beautiful Kenma looks while struggling to maintain himself.  
“K-Kuroo you feel so good a-ah just a little longer-aah” Kenma’s movements become jagged, and soon he’s cumming all over Kuroo’s chest. He arches his back and stops moving as he rides out his orgasm, leaving Kuroo to feel his ass clenching and unclenching around him while he continues to thrust slowly into Kenma. Every time Kuroo fills Kenma up, Kenma tightens around him and it makes Kuroo’s head spin. Kenma comes back to earth and starts to match his lover’s pace. Kuroo indulges in his senses, they’re fucking so slow and he’s so deep inside of Kenma. He can feel everything, every twitch, every scratch Kenma’s left, how easily he slips in and out of Kenma.  
“Kuroo~” Kuroo is drawn from his thoughts “Cum for me, baby. Please.”  
Oh, my. Kuroo picks up the pace immediately. There’s something about the way that Kenma says ‘baby’ that drives Kuroo absolutely mad. He grabs onto Kenma’s hips to hold him in place while he fucks him like he’s a little sex toy. He’s rough and merciless on a totally unprepared Kenma. Kenma’s ass begins to hurt as Kuroo rams into him again and again, and Kuroo’s too lost in his own world of pleasure to hear him.  
“Kuroo, Kuroo, K-Kuro-OH AHH” Kenma nearly screams as Kuroo cums inside of him. Kuroo leaves his dick buried deep in Kenma’s ass as he fills him, and is a panting mess until he comes down from his high and notices that Kenma is lying on his chest, holding on to the sheets around him for dear life. Kuroo takes his hands off of Kenma’s ass (Kuroo doesn’t even remember putting them there?) and runs his fingertips over the indents his nails have left on Kenma. He slips out of Kenma and runs one of his fingers across Kenma’s hole, in an attempt to understand what the hell just happened.  
“A-are you okay?” Kuroo asks while using his other hand to lightly trace letters on Kenma’s back. He takes his other hand away from Kenma’s hole and uses it to draw little swirls on Kenma’s butt. Kenma rolls off of Kuroo and sits up. He takes off Kuroo’s sweatshirt and scowls  
“Filthy.” he says, before lying back down on his side next to Kuroo.  
“I’m fine, I just didn’t expect you to actually fuck me that hard tonight.”  
“Yeah, sorry. I kind of lost myself there“  
“I noticed. It’s fine but now my butt hurts.” Kenma frowns but Kuroo smiles and lies down on his side so he’s facing him. He places a quick peck on his cheek.  
“Haha, sorry” his smile widens and he runs his fingers over Kenma’s side.  
“Why are you smiling so hard?” Kenma asks with a puzzled look. Kuroo kisses him again.  
“I just really love you.” Kenma scoots closer to Kuroo and tries to kiss his cheek, but he can only stretch far enough to meet his jawbone.  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yyyyyup I tried *shrugs* idk


End file.
